Wampir
left rasa Sima pojawiająca się w The Sims 2: Nocne Życie, The Sims 3: Po Zmroku oraz The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. The Sims right|thumb Wampiry tak na prawdę tu nie występują, nawet w dodatku The Sims: Abrakadabra. Występuje w nim jedynie Wampirzyca Wika, która jest jedynie NPC, sprzedawczynią w Abrakadabrowie. Simowie mogą się jedynie stać wampirami za pomocą zaklęcia, mogą to zrobić jedynie Simowie Dorośli, którzy dobrze panują nad urokiem "Piękna czy Bestia" mogą stać się wampirem. Jednak tylko z wyglądu, ponieważ taki Sim nie ma żadnych specjalnych opcji, nie może ukąsić Sima w szyje ani nie może zmieniać się w nietoperza ani nic innego. The Urbz: Sims in the City Wampiry są tu jedynie elementem fabuły. Gdy Urb myje się, podejrzewa, że pewien inny Urb jest wampirem. Gracz musi odpowiedzieć na pytanie by udowodnić, że tak nie jest. Następnie Urb spotyka Wampira Wielkiego. Gdy Bayaou Boo pokazuje Urbowi tajne przejście, aby wrócić do Minipolis, jednak zostaje on schwytany na drodze. Następnie pojawia się pięć misji, które ukazują, że Urb stał się wampirem. Gracz uwalniając się, musi porozmawiać z Mambo Loa o wampiryzmie. Urb poznaje lekarstwo, a następnie leczy się z wampiryzmu. The Sims 2 right|thumb|Moment ukąszenia # Wampira można spotkać od 19.00 do 6.00 w restauracji na przedmieściu. Najpierw musisz z nim się zaprzyjanić (długo to trwa, ponieważ wampir trudno podnosi swój pasek związku stałego, lecz gdy już się z nim zaprzyjaźnisz może cię ukąsić). Gdy się wprowadzi kliknij na niego, a potem na Sima/Simkę która ma się stać wampirem. Trzeba poszukać opcji "Ukąś w szyję" i klikasz. Twój Sim jest wampirem. Jeśli chcesz mieć dziecko ze swoją Simką i wampirem to tak jak zwyczajnie tyle że dziecko urodzi się normalnie. Może zostać wampirem będąc nastolatkiem. # Musisz wpisać kod boolprop testingCheatSenabled true i kliknąć (trzymając SHIFT) na wybranego sima. Szukaj opcji Make Vampire klikając ikonkę więcej. Jak rozpoznać wampira? Wampira łatwo rozpoznać po jego szarej karnacji, czerwonych oczach, stroju, kłach oraz tytule Hrabia/Hrabina przed imieniem. Kobiety mają długie suknie, w ciemnych barokowych barwach, a mężczyźni mają długie płaszcze. Jak opiekować się rodziną w której są wampiry? # Musisz w trybie kupowania kupić trumnę, która będzie chronić Twojego wampira/wampirzycę. # Budzi się on o 19.00, iż kładzie się spać przed wschodem słońca czyli o 6.00. albo sprzedać wszystkie okna na parceli (w pomieszczeniu bez okien paski potrzeb będą spadać szybciej niż normalnemu simowi ale wolniej niż na słońcu). Jak Sim może przestać być wampirem? Musisz skontaktować się z Cygańską Swatką za pomocą telefonu. Gdy ona przyjdzie musisz ją przywitać i kupić od niej eliksir Wampirocylinę-D. Każ wypić Simowi eliksir, w końcu przemieni się w normalnego Sima, który nie boi się słońca. Jeśli masz dodatek Osiedlowe Życie możesz o eliksir poprosić czarodzieja lub czarownicę, albo sam zostać jednym z nich i ugotować w kotle lekarstwo. Cechy wampira Zalety bycia wampirem w TS2 to: * Zamiana w nietoperza. * Skradanie się. * Spanie w trumnie. * Wieczne życie. A wady: * Wampir nie może wychodzić na słońce. Kończy się to jego silnym osłabieniem lub nawet śmiercią (gdy za długo siedzimy na słońcu). * Od godziny 6.00 do 19.00 musi spać w trumnie. The Sims 3 The Sims 3: Po zmroku thumb|left W trzecim dodatku do The Sims 3 wampiry są o wiele bardziej dopracowane, bardziej realistyczne i umiejętne, choć zostały pozbawione niektórych funkcji, za to wyposażone w nowe. Pierwszą istotną rzeczą jest wygląd zewnętrzny. W The Sims 3: Po zmroku wampiry mają błyszczące oczy, mniej widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka kły oraz bladą skórę, a także 'bliznę' w miejscu ukąszenia. Jeśli Sim jest został przemieniony przez kogoś bardzo sobie bliskiego (np. chłopaka) - ten gryzie go w szyję, i tam pojawia się ślad. W innym przypadku wampir gryzie daną osobę w nadgarstek. Kolejną ważną zmianą jest brak możliwości zmiany w nietoperza. W zamian za to jest możliwość czytania w myślach, oraz szybkiego poruszania się po zapadnięciu zmierzchu. Ostatnią zmianą jest możliwość wychodzenia na słońce, jednak jeśli Sim-wampir będzie przebywał na nim więcej niż 3h, wampir się spali na słońcu, jednak nie umrze, najwyżej może omdleć. Pojawiło się też specjalne łóżko-ołtarz inspirowane wampirami. Wampir może umrzeć z pragnienia, wtedy jego duch jest czarny a jego serce pulsuje czerwonym światłem (ale tylko w nocy, ponieważ w dzień duch jest czerwony). Wampiry w The Sims 3 są teraz akceptowani w żyjącym świecie, a nawet są tak zwanymi najcenniejszymi VIP-ami w mieście. Mają wstęp do wszystkich ekskluzywnych klubów i barów, a także tylko oni mają możliwość wejścia do ukrytego, najbardziej ekskluzywnego klubu w mieście - Plazma 501. Simy-Wampiry mogą czytać w myślach i szybciej poznawać cechy innych, a także przemieszczać się z jednego końca miasta na drugi z niewielkim wysiłkiem i wysoką prędkością. Wampiry już nie umierają na słońcu, lecz przez nie pojawiają się czerwone pęcherze na skórze (dostają wtedy negatywny nastójnik) oraz ma to uszczerbek na ich zdrowiu i samopoczuciu. Czasem może to się skończyć omdleniem. Wampiry nie żywią się wyłącznie krwią, ale też krwistymi owocami plazmowymi (do kupienia w sklepie), ciekawostką jest to, iż gdy damy wampirowi cechę wegetarianina żywić się będzie specjalnymi przekąskami plazmapakami (do nabycia w szpitalu). Wampirze dzieci będą tak jakby pół-wampirami, tzn. światło słoneczne na nie nie działa, mogą jeść owoce plazmowe, mają szarą skórę, błyszczące oczy, znamię na szyi, ale potrzeby normalnego sima (zamiast pragnienia – głód). Dopiero gdy nastąpi zmiana grupy wiekowej z nastolatka na młodego dorosłego stają się prawdziwymi wampirami. Wampiry można spotkać praktycznie o każdej porze, w każdym miejscu, lecz prawdopodobnie najczęściej można je znaleźć w nocnym w klubie Plazma 501, w którym są specjalnie traktowane oraz na najniższym piętrze znajdują się specjalne ołtarze do spania. Gdy już spotkamy wampira należy się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, tak aby był przyjacielem Sima, a następnie prosimy go o przemianę. Warto także najpierw zaoferować pożywkę. Po trzech dniach nasz Sim staje się wampirem. Przyjaciela wampir może ugryźć w przedramię a ukochanego/ukochaną w szyję. Kiedy Sim stanie się już wampirem, możemy prosić kogoś bliskiego (nie wampira) o poczęstowanie się jego krwią. Kolejna dziwną rzeczą jest to, że wampir nie może wypić krwi Sima bez jego zgody. The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata thumb Tutaj wampiry'' są ulepszone. Mogą zastraszać innych simów, chwalić się zębami oraz przyznać lub zaprzeczyć że są wampirami. Wampiry mogą też zahipnotyzować innego sima. Dzięki hipnozie wampir może bez pytania pożywić się simem. Jeżeli wampir będzie miał wystarczająco dużo punktów szczęścia życiowego będzie mógł zakupić nagrodę ''Nieśmiertelność co spowoduje że wampir stanie się nieśmiertelny oraz dodatkowo będzie odporny na światło słoneczne. Co ciekawe wampir odporny na światło słoneczne będzie się migotał co prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do Zmierzchu.Jednym z wielu wampirów jest Ivan Van Gould.Oraz św.p Robert i Anita Traczyk.Choć też miała być rodzina Von junin gen rodziną wampirów. Ciekawostki thumb|right|x208px|Znamię na szyi * W The Sims Abrakadabra występuje postać o nazwie Wampirzyca Wika (polskie tłumaczenie). Jest to NPC sprzedawca. Nie zamieni sima w wampira, ale może mu sprzedać jajo smoka. *Każdy wampir nosi V-kształtne znamię na szyi. * Dzieci Simów- Wampirów uczą się umiejętności niezwykle szybko. Wystarczy parę godzin do rozwinięcia danej umiejętności maksymalnie. * W The Sims 3 wampiry odbijają się w lustrze. * W The Sims 2 wampiry NPC kąsają ludzi bez kontroli gracza. Potrafią nawet wyrwać się ze swego dziennego snu by zaatakować ofiarę. * Podczas uczenia się umiejętności przez wampira w TS3 wokół paska postępu nauki lata mały nietoperzyk (Tylko w czasie trwania nastrójnika "Wampirzy wigor"). * Próba przemiany zwykłego sima w wampira przez naczelnych wampirów zawsze się udaje bez względu na to, jakie mają stosunki z simem. * W czasie snu nad wampirem zamiast literek "Zzzz" unoszą się litery "Vvvv". * Wampiry najczęściej mają cechę ,,zła/y". * Wampir nie może polować i kąsać innego wampira. * Wampiry, w The Simis 3, starzęją się 5 razy wolniej niż zwykły Sim. Jednakże, wampiry, które nie stały się jeszcze młodymi-dorosłymi, starzeją się normalnie. * Wampiry mogą zaspokajać swoje pragnienie w restauracji. * W TS3 wampir może napaść na niektóre parcele publiczne, za co sim-wampir może zostać wsadzonym do paki. * Wampiry nie odczuwają zimna. Galeria wampiry1.jpg|Ukąszenie wampiry2.jpg|Kuszenie sima wampiry3.jpg|Lot nietoperza wampiry4.jpg|Podglądanie wampira wampiry5.jpg|Sen wampira Pocałonek wampira.jpg|Po ukąszeniu 600px-999286_20101014_640screen004.jpg WampirzycaWikaTSA.jpg|Wampirzyca Wika|link=http://pl.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Wampirzyca_Wika 016.jpg Simka zamienia się w Wampira.jpg Wampir.jpg|Wampirka ! Screenqqqqshot-161.jpg|Polująca wampirzyca. Beau gryzie Dorotę Rabczewską (Dodę) xDD.jpg|Beau Merrick gryzie inną simkę. This-Vampire-Doesn-t-Sparkle-the-sims-3-17437808-1024-768.jpg|Wampir, który poluje WTe4PBDowU.jpg|Z lewej wampir, a z prawej przemiana Sima w wampira. 915365718.jpg|Wampiry na trumnach. 915366625.jpg|Kąszenie przez wampira. ScreenShot 208.jpg Imagesa.jpg|Wampirka Hrabina Wiktoria Żeglarz Wampirze_oczy_z_bliska.jpg|Wampirze oczy (The Sims 3) Vampire2.png|Wampir z TS3 Nie z tego świata Vampire3.png wampirze kły.jpg wampirek.jpg Screenshot-942.jpg Screenshot-176.jpg Xx5.jpg Xx4.jpg Xx3.jpg Screenshot-281.jpg|Wampir zastrasza wilkołaka snapshot_fd172edd_1d180bb9.jpg|Wampuś :) en:Vampire fr:Vampire Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3 Po zmroku Kategoria:The Sims 2 Nocne Życie Kategoria:The Sims 3 Nie z Tego Świata